One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to a vehicle messaging system. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to a vehicle messaging system which employs a digital license plate that includes temperature control and backup power features.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that digital license plates in literature and those available in market typically provide various features including security from theft, communication of possible theft to government agencies, etc. however, it is believed that the digital license plates are typically powered by the vehicle and may not function when the vehicle is in a “stop” mode. Further one can expect the digital license plates to fail or malfunction in extreme weather conditions due to over heating or over cooling.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.